Cynda
Cynda was a shape-shifter demon who recently moved into the house across the street from the Halliwell manor. She, along with Marshall and Fritz, posed as siblings in order to get close to the sisters and steal their Book of Shadows thus granting them it's powers. Cynda was seen as the "bronze" of the trio, behaving more violently than her brothers especially when upset. However, her temper could usually be calmed by a sweet-talking Marshall. She and her "brothers" were ultimately vanquished by the Charmed Ones by means of a powerful vanquishing spell, designed to kill anyone in the house including mortals. Powers and abilities Cynda was a shape-shifter with the power to alter her physical appearance into humans and animals. cynda piper shape-shift.jpg|Cynda shape-shifting back from Piper. cynda marshall and fritz as birds.jpg|The trio as birds. cynda demonic form 02.jpg|Cynda's demonic form. History Thank You For Not Morphing As their house party continued on, Cynda chatted with Fritz and Marshall when the Charmed Ones arrived. With a quick laugh, Cynda finished up her beer, crushed it with her hands, and then headed off to check on the bar. The next day, Cynda walked up to the sisters' home and knocked as she began to let herself in. However, Prue and Andy were standing in the foyer and Cynda seemed a little surprised to see them. She asked if everything was okay and then smiled at Andy as she walked out. Later the evening, Piper and Phoebe lounged around the living room reading magazines when suddenly the mailman walked in "surprising" both of the sisters. It was quickly revealed that all three of them were the neighbors (Cynda, Marshall, and Fritz, respectively) with the ability to shape-shift and that their plan of stealing the Book of Shadows was hardly working. Cynda's idea was to just kill the sisters and she laughed evilly as she shape-shifted into her demonic form. When their cover was about to be blown, Marshall begged Cynda to "heal" and as Prue opened the door the three shape-shifted into crows and flew out, just in time. Meanwhile, after their near encounter with the sisters, Cynda smashed a chair into a wall in their house. She was pissed and wanted to attack with full force but Marshall talked her out of it and they chose to go after someone else. When Victor arrived back at his hotel room, the three shape-shifters were already inside. They talked over their options and realized that there was only one sister they could get to. Cynda figured she could just use her power to become him and get to her, but it would not work because she did not know the right buttons to push and Phoebe would see directly through it. The following day, Victor showed up outside the manor running into Phoebe. He grabbed her shoulders and she received a premonition: ::Marshall, Fritz, and Cynda walking off with the ''Book of Shadows.'' As Phoebe rushed into the manor, Cynda was already inside with a tub of freshly baked cookies. Phoebe asked her to save her a cookie and Cynda smiled and laughed as Phoebe ran off to the attic. When she came back down, Cynda stayed quiet as the sisters had to figure out which man was the real man. Phoebe cast the Killing Spell and Cynda shape-shifted back into her demonic form and was forever vanquished. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Demons Category:Evils vanquished